The Cruelest Torture
by Defender of the Dogma
Summary: Hawk thought he could take anything. Then they tortured Dove. When Dove is tortured before Hawk's eyes, the pain is almost unimaginable. No slash, rated for torture.


**Disclaimer: I own what rocks dream about**

"Enough!" Hawk gasped and spit out blood, as the beating stopped. He was sure he at least 5 broken ribs and his flesh was torn and beaten. He hurt so, so much. He just wanted the pain to stop. Was that too much to ask? Just to stop the pain.

"It is taking too long. We must have quicker results." There wasn't anything they could do to him to make him break. He could take it no matter what, he could take it. "Replace him with Dove. And ensure he has front seat viewing." No. No, not that. Anything but that. Not Don. Not his baby brother. He felt hands pulling him away, and he fought back, weak as he was, because he had to buy time, had to keep those horrible instruments of torture away from his brother's body. Had to keep Don safe, because the little idiot certainly couldn't do it himself. But he was too weak, and he was forced back, chained to the post. The collar on his neck nullified his strength, speed, and invulnerability, but he could already feel his speed healing repairing what had been broken. They didn't want him to die after all; they needed the codes to the watchtower. He watched as they dragged Don forward. He watched as they tied his brother's hands to the post and fetched the whip. His breath caught in his throat.

"No, don't." His captor merely smiled, a twisted, heartless smirk. He raised the whip. And brought it down. Hank's entire body shuddered. Don gasped soundlessly. So brave…

"No, let me take his place! Take me back, please, let him go!" The man simply grinned wider. Crack. Crack. Crack. "No, let him go! Let him go! He never did anything to you!" Dove was fighting not to scream, to cry out. He'd already tried negotiation. They hadn't listened. The pain continued. Eventually he was lying on the cold hard table, growing wet with his blood as they twisted the knife. Hank had been reduced to crying long ago, he was sobbing on his knees, as tears streamed from Don's eyes. Then the blade was ran down his chest, top to bottom in a straight line, slicing the uniform away. The man pulled the sides away, and made a gesture to one of his cohorts. The man grinned ferally, and handed his leader… a branding iron. No. Please no.

"No, don't, don't please, take me, let him go, please!" The iron came down. And for the first time since this had all started, Don screamed. And Hank's heart shattered. He dropped his head, unable to look any longer. One of the goons forced his head up, making him watch his little brother's mutilation. That scream seemed to have broken something inside Don. He couldn't stop screaming. And why couldn't Hawk just break? They were just codes, to a satellite full of people who saved the world in their free time. Dove was defenceless, helpless, broken! He had to tell. He had to tell…" As if sensing his big brother's plight, Don managed to force words through the pain.

"Hawk no. Don't tell don't make this be in vain-AAHHGG! Dove screamed as the burning knife was plunged into his shoulder. Hank wasn't convinced. Don needed his help. It would be in vain, but there would be no more torture, no more agony for his little brother. But…

 _Flashback: "Look, Hank, if we're going to do this superhero thing, we need to get some things straight."_

" _Like what?"_

" _We can't jeopardize people for each other, for one. That means if one of us is captured or something, we don't endanger people to get them back. If one of us is being tortured, we don't break for the other person. No endangering other people."_

" _We won't get caught. I'll keep that from happening."_

" _Then you should have no problems with agreeing."_

" _Fine, fine, I agree. Now let's go bust some heads."_

 _End Flashback._

Don would never let him endanger anyone for him. He knew that he couldn't break. Had to stay strong. He had to allow his little brother to be killed if need be. Sobbing, he went limp, defeated. He wouldn't break. Their captor seemed to realize this.

"Taking little Dove's advice, Hawk? Well, I can see this is getting nowhere… and by the time you break it will be too late… so I think I'll let you go. Hawk had no idea what was going on. "But honestly, I did have information to get, and I didn't get it, so… I think you will suffer for all eternity." A gun was produced. He placed it against Don's head. "Good - bye, Dove." He whispered, paused, then pulled the trigger.

"DON!" Hank screamed, throwing himself at the chains, talons of pain slicing his heart to shreds. "Don NO! DON!" He barely notice Martian Manhunter phasing through the wall as Green Lantern blew it to shreds. All that mattered was Don… Don lying dead on that table. Dead because Hank hadn't been smart enough. Hadn't been fast enough. Hadn't been strong enough. No. Someone cut his bonds, and he rushed to Don, grabbing him, holding him, clutching him as tightly as he could. Don, no Don… he rocked the little body close to his chest, feeling the blood, the barely noticeable rising and falling of his baby brother's chest… Wait. Rising and falling…

"Hawk, he is not dead." Martian Manhunter. "I used my telekinesis to stop the bullet before it killed him, but we must return him to the watch tower immediately. Hawk nodded desperately, and they were gone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hawk sat unmovable by his little brother's side in the medbay, gently holding Don's hand, silently begging him to wake up, to please wake up. Don whimpered. Hank's every sense went on high alert. "Don?" He whispered, barely able to believe that after all these weeks, all the flatlines, all the pain and fear, that he could possibly, just possibly… wake up? "Don?" Don's eyes fluttered open gently.

"Hank? 'S that you…" Hank's bone crushing hug spoke of all the fear and pain and agony he had endured, all the tears and late nights, all the terror and desperation. And Don's gentle returning spoke of peace. Of the promise that everything would be alright because they had each other, and they always would.


End file.
